Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Paramount crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by fellow creator and good friend, Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web. Plot The film opens in springtime, the year after Charlotte has died. Her three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, are now in the stages of adolescence, with Wilbur serving as a companion and mentor. During this time, Wilbur befriends Cardigan, a newborn lamb that is looked down upon by the other lambs and the younger sheep of his flock because he has black wool. Wilbur takes Cardigan under his wing and shows him the farm, the ways of animal life, and dangers to look out for. However, after only a few weeks, Farmer Zuckerman suddenly sells Cardigan to another farmer, so Wilbur, along with Nellie, Aranea, Joy, and Templeton, set out to visit Cardigan and make sure he is safe; Templeton requires Wilbur to babysit his children in return for guidance. On the journey to visit Cardigan, however, Wilbur is hungry so he gets some blackberries which make him look purple. He then gets his foot tangled in some brambles which Templeton frees him from (under the promise that Wilbur will babysit the rat kids for an additional two weeks). Some bark from the trees comes and lands on Wilbur's head. This makes him look like a wild pig. A near hit by a truck then reveals that two other guys have now seen the wild pig. This makes it hard for Wilbur to visit Cardigan. Meanwhile, an evil fox named Farley comes and steals a hen from the barn, and Wilbur is framed for the attack after trying to stop him. Farley comes back, steals Cardigan from the barn, and plans to eat him. Wilbur now must save his friend, and does so by trapping Farley in a "pig web". Nellie, Aranea, and Joy spin the word "fox" in a spider web, and Fern arrives just in time to save Wilbur. Farley, while not shown, is most likely disposed of. Aranea and Joy decide to stay with Cardigan, and the film ends as Wilbur has to babysit Templeton's children. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Willy, Sharky, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Duke, Smudger, Murdoch, Zecora, Dusty Crophopper, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug and Diesel guest star in this film. *Nellie and Piper Pinwheeler are both voiced by Amanda Bynes. *It's reveal that Steamy knows all about Farley. Scenes *Web tryouts/The new enemy *Arrival of Cardigan/"It's Not So Hard to be a Pig" *At the fair/"Watch Out, Wilbur the Pig"/Cardigan sold *Making a plan *Setting off into the night *Arrival at the Hirsh Farm/"It's Good to be Me" *Farley strikes again/"Charlotte's Kids" *Next morning/escaping the farm/The rescue! *Saving Cardigan/Discovering the truth *Ending Soundtrack #It's Not So Hard to be a Pig #Watch Out, Wilbur the Pig #It's Good to be Me #Charlotte's Kids #You're So True (end credit song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers